


Powering Through

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Leo Fitz, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fitz becomes Ghost Rider, Hurt/Comfort, Kamen Rider reference, Love, season 4 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Jemma helps Fitz forget the terrible things he had done, at least for a while.





	Powering Through

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my version of events before and after the season finale.

**Powering Through**

Fitz held Jemma’s hand as they both wept. The Framework had broken them down to the core.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Jemma.” Fitz said as he sobbed

“You have nothing to be sorry for Fitz, AIDA will pay for what she did.”

Fitz turned to look at her, he saw the tears coming down her cheeks. He wiped them away and kissed her and she responded in equal measure. Jemma broke the kiss and took his hand and led them to their quarters on the Zephyr. Jemma pushed Fitz against the bed and kissed him roughly.

They parted and Jemma said, “Fitz its okay, you don’t have to hold back” and she undid the buttons on his shirt and took it off while he removed hers’. Fitz started kissing her neck as she moaned in euphoria. He returned to her lips and poured every ounce of love and passion into it and then some.

“I’m never leaving your side again Jemma, I promise” Fitz said between kisses.

“I know” she replied as they relieved each other of the rest of their clothing. Fitz gently lowered her down to the bed and kissed all over her body.  

He removed her pants and saw the gunshot wound from the Doctor, and the stab wound from the LMD. He kissed both wounds as he made his way back up her body, she moaned at the care and gentleness he was giving her.

When he got to her neck he stopped to look at her, “I never thought you’d still love me after everything I had done.” he said

Jemma cupped his cheek with her hand and said, “Fitz, I love you no matter what I’m yours and you’re mine, and nothing will ever change that.” She then pulled him back down and their lips connected once again. Jemma and Fitz relieved each other of whatever clothing they had left until bare skin was touching bare skin.

“Make love to me Fitz, forget everything at least for a while.” Jemma said, and Fitz entered her and began thrusting, with every thrust Fitz put every ounce of his love for Jemma into it, and Jemma felt it.

“Fitz, it’s okay you don’t have to hold back.” Jemma said, and Fitz gave into his primal urges and thrusted harder into Jemma. Jemma let Fitz lose himself inside her, she knew that he needed to feel something other than self-loathing, he needed to let his heart guide him, not just his head. They came at the same time, Fitz basically collapsed on top of her, and she held him in a deep embrace. When he came up to look at her there were tears coming down his cheeks. Jemma leaned up and kissed them away, “I love you Fitz, and I don’t care how many times I have to say it, I’ll keep saying it until it is engraved into your brain,” and Fitz smiled at that, he rolled off of her and they fell asleep holding each other.

The next day he came face to face with AIDA. “I’m going to kill everyone you love” she said coldly.

“Not if I can help it.” Fitz replied as he transformed into Ghost Rider, “AIDA, prepare to count up your sins.”

AIDA scoffed and fired an electric bolt at him, he brushed it off and approached her. She started to get scared as Fitz approached her, he unwrapped the chain and it was imbued with hell fire. He whipped the chain at her and she teleported next to him, she tried to punch him but he caught the fist and grabbed her shoulders. He incinerated her, not a trace of her was left. Zarathos left Fitz’s body and returned to Robbie.

Later the team was eating breakfast when Jemma asked, “where did you come up with that phrase?”

“What phrase?” Fitz asked

“You know, prepare to count up your sins” Jemma said in a terrible impression of Fitz’s voice. Everyone burst out laughing when they heard her.

“It came from Kamen Rider W, it’s a Japanese super hero show, I used to watch in my spare time back at the Academy.” Fitz confessed

Jemma just kissed him, “I thought it was cute.”

**Never the End…**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought, in my opinion Fitz would need this to just forget everything for a little while, leave your opinion in the comments.


End file.
